


Fuck you Sushi

by NEET_Lucifer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, How Do I Tag, Howdy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Lots of it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Sushi, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Uchiha Shisui Lives, YOLO, bruh. all you can see are uchiha tags, jk, medic!Naruto, shisui x naru, shisunaru, someone should get me away from these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEET_Lucifer/pseuds/NEET_Lucifer
Summary: Our blonde sunshine gets a surprise and unintentional visit from. THE ONE! THE ONLY! SHUNSHIN NO SUSHI!!Wait what?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Clan & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	1. Chap. 1: Presenting Sushi!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Shisui x Naru (Female Naruto) book. I haven't really seen many ShisuNaru stories so I decided to try and write a story of my own.
> 
> •Danzo is good-ish. Still want to kill the most Uchiha clan -only leaving Itachi & Sasuke alive- off but is a good guy.
> 
> •I'll say that the Akatsuki is also good to make this easier to write.
> 
> •Kaguya was killed by her sons so there are no overgrown aloe Vera and moons eye and all that other crap.
> 
> •Obito still 'died'. Let's just say that someone found his dying broken body, nursed him back to full health and he was on his merry way.

Ages: I changed them because I didn't want Shisui to seem like a pedophile.

Shisui-13

Itachi-11

Sasuke-7

Naru-7

No one's pov

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If we look inside of a certain someone's apartment room -like the stalkers we are- we can see a little blonde girl sitting on her bed, playing with some wooden kunai she got as a gift from her jii-chan. Her name was Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze, though no one except the Hokage –and some of his most trusted ninjas along with Teuchi and Ayme- knows about the Namikaze part.

The girl was, to simply put it, absolutely adorable. She had sun-kissed tan skin, short unruly golden locks, shades of beautiful blue stuck in her irises, a gorgeous smile, and the cutest whisker mark birthmarks on her cheeks. (A/N: she has a boy's haircut 'cuz her the Hokage told her she has to look and act like a boy, NaruTO is her alias) Though many people in the village see her as a demon fox wearing a disguise. That's a bit farfetched, isn't it?

Anyways, back to what we were saying. This blonde child eventually got up to go to her favorite place to eat. Ichiraku ramen. Which was really the only place people would let her eat, hence, her favorite place to eat.

So she got up, put on some shorts and a shirt, and ran to the place of the gods.

On her way there though, she bumped into someone and they both promptly fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Said someone had unruly, curly black hair, pale skin, and the prettiest coal bat eyes she had ever seen before.

She willed her blush –of embarrassment- away and looked to the other side. The boy she bumped into got up and offered a hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going," he said, in a gentle and caring voice. Which she only ever heard from her ji-chan and the kind ramen shop owners.

"I-its fine, at least no one got hurt...right?" the blond child responded timidly.

"Yeah, at least no one got hurt" the brunette boy stated when he heard a loud rumbling sound, and then saw the girls face flush Into a color that could rival –unknown- mom's hair.

"Do you want to come with me for something to eat?" he asked with a grin adorning his pale face.

Now Naru was suspicious. Her jii-chan told her not to accept things from strangers but this person looked like he had no evil intent, so she accepted.

"My name is Shisui Uchiha. What's yours?"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki" She mumbled.

She could've sworn she heard him say 'cute' but that was probably her imagination.

The boy took her hand and dragged her to a sushi place called, 'the sushi house' original right?

They went in to order their food when a villager saw Naru and started to yell at her. Not noticing Shisui was right next to her.

"What are you doing here demon?" he snarled, "Why don't you go home and kill yourself or get lost before-." Shisui body flickered him out there so fast to Ibiki that he swore the man had brain damage.

"There, now we can get our food in piece" Shisui huffed.

Naru, being the seven-year-old she is, was in awe of what just happened in front of her "That was awesome! How'd you do that!?" she somehow yelled quietly.

Shisui had an unnoticeable blush on his face from the small amount of praise he was getting from this tiny seven-year-old.

"I'll tell you whiles we eat, for now just order your food." He said quietly.

Naru nodded and stared at the menu in front of her for a few minutes, and started to sweat.

"You don't know what to get do you." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

She shook her head happily as he sighed and ordered something for the both of them. Probably to share since one of them is a small child.

When they got their food they sat at a table and started to eat and talk. They talked about random things like favorite colors and favorite foods until they eventually got to the topic of ninjas.

"So what was that jutsu you used? Where did the man go? What did you do to him? Are you a ninja? How good are you? Did you teleport? What's your rank? Can you teach me?" Naru's motor mouth was going one mile per second, not really giving Shisui a chance to answer these questions she was throwing at him.

"Hold on! Give me a chance to talk!" he exclaimed in a bit of panic.

"that jutsu I used was a Shunshin, the man went to a bad place because he was doing something bad, yes I'm a ninja, I'd like to think I'm pretty good, I'm a chunin amazing right? I could teach you but you'll have to share me though." He answered, making her eyes sparkle. But then she heard the last sentence.

"Wait I have to share?" she asked, kind of disappointed.

"Well, yeah. I teach my younger cousin how to do things too. I think he's bout 4 years older than you and has a brother your age!" the Shunshin god happily replied.

"Will they like me?" Naru asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't they?" Shisui asked back.

"Most people don't like me for some reason. They call me names, throw things at me, throw me out of stores, they're just not nice." Naru said with a huff, puffing out her slightly red cheeks.

"Well, I'm sure my cousins will like you! They're not like those other idiots and if they are, I'll just have to beat it out of them!" He yelled, drawing a lot of attention to them. He flushed and body flickered out of the sushi place, straight into his house. It was a small house that had a homey feel to it. Even if it was just the outside.-imagine the house-

"Where are we?" Naru asked curiously.

"My house of course!" answered Shisui with a bright smile. "I'm going to start teaching you right now!"

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"You want to learn right? I'll start teaching you now!"

Naru, being the hyperactive child she is, immediately got hyped to train. "Alright then! What do you want me to do?"

"First I want you to stretch! We can't have you in pain from cramps now can we?" he said with a wink.

"Yes, Sushi-sensei!" Naru hollered and immediately started to stretch. Ignoring Shisui's mumbles of 'sushi? Really?'

Once Naru finished stretching Shisui ordered her to run as many laps as she can around his yard. He turned around, facing a familiar presence who was watching them the entire time.

"Hey, Itachi! What do you think of my new apprentice?" he grinned.

"Hn."

"Oh come on! Not even I do that crap!"

"Hn."

"You're lucky I understand you Itachi. Seriously, how does your family put up with you?"

~Time skip after day of training~

Naru sat on the lush grass, panting hard and nursing the bruised spots on her body.

"You didn't have to be that hard on me you know!" She yelled in exhaustion and glaring at Shisui who simply sat by a tree.

"You're right. I didn't. But I did." He smirked.

With a loud war cry, Naru charged at Shisui and jumped on him. Knocking the living daylights out of him with a loud 'omf!'

"Hah! That'll teach you not to mess with me!" Naru laughed.

Shisui got up, reached for her sides, and started tickling her. Making her face turn a brilliant shade of red as she started laughing even harder.

That evening was filled with laughter that filled the streets of the village. Making the villagers' smile, unaware of who was laughing.


	2. Chap. 2: We get to travel? Hell yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so this chapter takes place after a month…

“Naru-chaaaaan~. Where are you~?” Shisui drawled out as he busted into her residence. When Shisui found out where she lived –which was a dusty, crusty, rusty and old rundown apartment where she was charged triple the amount- he made her move into the house next to his. Which surprisingly went well with the Uchiha’s. They made her an honorary Uchiha which was quite surprising. The clan loved the sunshine child and had no problem with her bringing light into their lives, making them smile more. Which is something that you never expected to see from a clan that has an actual reputation of their only facial expression being a smirk or their resting bitch face.

Shisui was interrupted from his thoughts when Naru opened the door looking like she just came from hell with how tired she looked.

“What are you doing here at 3 am!” she growled out.

“Just came to tell you that I’m going on a mission. So if you want to come feel free to join me since it is summer break at the academy! Don’t worry though, it’s just a delivery mission” he said with a stupidly blinding grin.

“….Wake me up (inside) an hour before you leave.”

“Ok!”

Then she slammed the door close and went back to bed muttering about how ‘troublesome he is’-every Nara in the village just sneezed and said ‘troublesome’- and ‘waking up at the ass-crack of dawn’. Shisui just went to patrol the village like he does every morning, making sure the villager are safe in their own homes.

**~Time skip~**

Shisui bust through the open windows of the blonde's house and found her snoring softly on the floor, snuggled into thick blankets.

The Uchiha jut snorted and started to poke at the blonde burrito’s face, laughing at her whenever she mumbled and turned her head the other way. Shisui finally stopped and started to shake her awake. Which he shortly found out was not a good idea.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!”

“PLEASE HAVE MERCY!-”

After Naru inhaled three cups of ramen, they were finally getting ready to leave. The Uzumaki was practically vibrating in place as Shisui gave the eternal gatekeepers the note from the Hokage that allows Naruto to go out of the village.

Naruko had stars in her eyes when the guards nodded at them and basically sprinted out of the gates, leaving Shisui to sweat-drop in the dust. Shisui thanked the guards and started after his blonde friend, catching up to her quite easily.

“Do you even know where we’re going?”

She slowed to a stop, “Nope!”

The black-haired boy sighed and fished in his ninja pouch for something. Turns out it was a map.

“You see Naru, we are looking for a woman that goes by the name of Tsunade,” “-You mean the legendary sannin herself!?” “Yup! And according to our spy masters knowledge, she should be anywhere that has a casino. So the first place we are going to check is in the hidden waterfalls village” he said, pointing at the map, “If our luck is good enough, we’ll probably find here there first.” He finished with a grin.

Naruko stood there, also adorning a stupid grin on her face.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

With that, they sprinted off to the village, Shisui slightly ahead leading them to the village.

They ran for almost the entire day and only stopped when Shisui stopped to set up a place to camp for the night.

“Are we anywhere near the village at all Shisui?”

She got a small smirk in response, “Nope. The hidden waterfall village is two-three days away at the speed that we’re traveling at.”

“Well, why didn’t you tell me that sooner!? I could’ve packed a bit more!” she pouted.

“Well, you didn’t ask.”

“I hate you”

“Love you too Naru-chan.”

“Shut up!”

Shisui snorted at her and crossed his fingers. Two clones of him appearing when he whispered the name of the technique. He ordered them to watch and patrol the area while they were here, and then took off with an ‘alright!’

He looked behind him to see a starry-eyed Naruko sitting behind him and sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

~time skip~

Shisui and Naru started packing up their campsite after waking up, getting ready to leave for the trip again.

“Hey, Shisui?”

“Hmm?”

“Couldn’t we just shunshin closer to the village instead of traveling by foot?”

Shisui stared at her with a blank face.

“Shisui?”

“I….I forgot I could do that.”

“…”

“Oh come on Naru-Chan! It’ll be a good experience for you to finally travel outside of the village and see new things and-” he stopped talking when he noticed the deadpan stare on the younger girls' face and sighed.

“Fine. You asked for it!”

“Goddammit shiusiiIIIII!” he held her by the waist and shun shined to the village in probably three seconds.

They stood in front of the gates in silence. And Naru breathed in deeply and sighed.

“Goddammit.”

The pair walked inside the village and started asking around-looking around in Naru’s case- for a woman that looked like Tsunade, but the only thing remotely close to the answer they wanted to hear was “I’m sorry, you just missed her.”

Once Shisui thought that he’s looked around enough, he started looking around for an inn. But the prices of them were ridiculously high. Like it should be illegal for the prices of the only available inns to be so high.

The black-haired boy sighed as he looked around for his blonde companion, only to find her in one of the most unlikely places you’ll ever find a seven-year-old.

In a fucking casino.

And she was actually winning.

She was at one of the poker tables, making the grown men there cry.

“Straight flush!” one of the men at the table said, thinking he had this victory in the bag.

“Royal flush! Pay up bitches!”

The men at the table started crying and handed over their chips to the seven-year-old and left the table with empty pockets.

Shisui watched her run-up to the slot machines and win the jackpot. Every single time. Then the manager of the place eventually came out and seemed to be panicking about this because how the _fuck_ did a _seven-year-old_ almost cause a casino to become bankrupt? She even earned a name from that. The ‘ _mistress of_ luck’. Pretty badass if he said so himself

But hey. They gained money from it so it’s all good.

* * *

They traveled for almost a month across the elemental nations, looking for the slug princess. With Naru literally becoming the richest person in the elemental nations –but no one had to know that- and becoming adept in seals after learning about them in a book she found in a library along the way.

They finally found the damn woman drinking her worries away in a bar in the land of noodles with a girl and a pig next to her.

“Lady Tsunade please, we need to leave the village soon. We’ve been here for too long!”

“Tch. Fine. Let’s go then.”

As the medic pair and pig started to leave the bar, the blonde and brunette pair started to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter two! :D sorry it took so long to come out-


End file.
